harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lillianna-Rose Potter
Lillianna-Rose "Lilly-Rose" Potter ' (b. 16 June 1981) is the second child of Lily Potter (née Evans) and the only daughter of Severus Snape. She is the half-sister of Harry Potter, who is one year younger than she is. She is the focus character in the story 'The Lost Lily Petal', by PrincessDaydream77, and its sequel story, 'The Crimson of the Lily Flower'. Biography Early Life Lilly-Rose Potter was born on June 16,1981. Her early days were spent with her partial namesake mother Lily, her stepfather James, and her half-brother, Harry, whom she lived with until she was four months old. On October 31st, her mother and stepfather were killed by Lord Voldemort. Severus Snape went the house to see what had happened and to save his daughter, but he found that she wasn't there; only James and Lily's bodies and Harry. Harry assumed that Lilly-Rose had died, as he had never heard otherwise. Return to Family Lilly-Rose eventually made her return in late April 1998, while still under the alias of Hermione Granger. The trio were captured by Snatchers in the forest, after Harry had a strange phophetic dream about his mother and his baby sister, which the young man didn't describe in detail. After lying about her identity to Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron and Harry were taken to the dungeons, while 'Hermione' was tortured. Both Ron and Harry eventually rescued the girl from Bellatrix, battling with Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy during the process, before Disapparating to Shell Cottage, on the outskirts of Tinworth. Once they reached the building, Ron carried the young girl inside, where she was treated by Molly Weasley. A few hours later, after Harry had buried Dobby. Molly told the two boys that they could visit her, though she would not respond, as she was unconcious. Physical appearance Lilly-Rose is described as having 'bright red hair that reached past her waist and sparkling green eyes'. These specifics were also described as being 'both traits of her mother', Lily Potter, to whom she is almost identical. She hasn't seemed to inherit any physical traits from her father, Severus Snape, though she recieved a few non-physical traits from the man. Personality and traits Lilly-Rose is a kind and compassionate person, just as her mother was, but not afraid at all to speak out to protect those she loves and what she believes in, a trait passed down to her by her mother, father and step-father, as well as one embodied by Harry and their friends. Magical Abilities and Skills *'Love: 'Similarly to her family and friends, one ability that Lilly values highly is the ability to love. She loved her family and friends dearly, especially her half-brother Harry and the rest of their friends, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ginevra Weasley. Lilly also developed a romantic relationship with the latter's elder brother, Ronald Weasley. *'Duellist: Though not shown very much, Lilly is proved to be an accomplished duellist, being strong enough to defeat Lord Voldemort himself in a duel. *'Potioneer:' It is assumed, due to her parents' skills, that she is an accomplished potioneer, as she was mentioned to be taking the subject at N.E.W.T. level. Etymology *'Lillianna-Rose' is a rough combination of the name 'Lilly', a variation of an English flower name and 'Anna', meaning 'grace', hyphonated with 'Rose', another English flower name. She was given this name because her mother's name was Lily and the woman also wanted to continue her family's tradition of naming daughters after flowers, while still differentiating from her own name. *'Potter' is a common English surname, well associated with Potter's Field, a burial ground for the unnamed or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers or orphans. Each member of the family fits that description. Category:The Lost Lily Petal Characters Category:The Crimson of the Lily Flower characters Category:Members of the Potter family